Bald
by Acajou Amarth
Summary: Both Draco's and Hermione's most distinct feature is their characteristic hair. Oneshot. Dramione implied.


**Summary: Both Draco's and Hermione's most distinct feature is their characteristic hair. Oneshot. Dramione implied.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do you think JKR would shave her characters' hair off? No? Well, neither do I. It's all my fault, not hers. Don't own the 'Harry Potter' series, nor Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger. Sadly.  
><strong>

**A/N: Had this idea years ago. Even wrote part of the story then, but I guess it's still in that college block, burried beneath my other school things. Still, it didn't seem like a bad plot, so I simply wrote it again.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR FRIENDS FROM 1lessthan5. I LOVE YOU! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bald<strong>_

I.

There were many things you could say about her. You could call her a war heroine, friend of Harry Potter's, part of the Golden Trio. At school, she was more known as a formerly buck-toothed, sometimes insufferable know-it all. Another term for that was 'bright young woman with a most promising future'.

But as far as outward characteristics go, no one would dwell on her brown eyes or the way her jaw was set sometimes. The most noticeable thing about Hermione Granger was her hair.

That untamable bush of brown hair, slave to stress and humidity, would be anyone's first comment about her appearance. Some would remember it smoothed out and in a beautiful bun at the infamous Hogwarts Yule Ball, some would carry the memory of her trying to push its unruly mass out of her face during Potions class within them. No matter what else was important about Hermione Granger, her hair came to mind when talking about her looks.

It was the day of the Final Battle and Hermione Granger found a quiet moment to shave her hair off completely.

She did it as a sign of grief for all of those who hadn't been as lucky as she had. She did it for Fred Weasley who would never pull pranks on anyone with his twin again. For Remus Lupin and Tonks who would never see their son grow up. For Colin Creevey who wouldn't take pictures of people anymore. For their families and friends whose lives would never be as happy as before.

She also did it for herself. She had been restless and without a home for a year, hunting for Horcruxes, always on the run. Prior to that, she had oblivated every last memory of her out of her parents. She had seen more death and destruction than anyone her age should. She had seen despair and loss and felt a darkness grow inside of her that had felt overwhelming at times.

A chapter of her life that would mark her forever was over and she needed to find herself amongst the ruins. She shaved her head, because she needed to start over.

II.

Draco Malfoy had stood on a far less honorable side during the course of the War. While he hadn't exactly been the most dangerous and notorious Death Eater the world had ever seen, he had never made a move away from his place at the Dark Lord's table. At school, he had been known as a bully, the Prince of Slytherin with too much money. Most people would call him a coward.

While his cold grey eyes and pointy chin certainly were Malfoy traits, the first thing people would say about his appearance would be to point out his naturally platinum blonde hair.

He'd carried it in different ways. Be it slicked back with gel or hanging into his eyes, be it shorter or shoulder length, Draco Malfoy's perfect hair had always been a cause of envy and admiration amongst his fellow students. Another way for him to be superior to them; the rich pureblood with the golden locks of an Angel. Everybody could spot Draco Malfoy from a mile away because of his hair.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, he sat down in his now considerably more quiet and save wing of Malfoy Manor and shaved off his hair.

He did it because of shame. After all, it had been his own misguided ideals that had gotten him into this mess. The pride he'd first felt when the Dark Lord had 'honored' him with the task of letting Death Eaters into the castle. Of killing Dumbledore. That he was the only one his age allowed to take the Dark Mark. He had envisioned greatness. A grand life of pureblood rule and superiority.

His actions had gotten Dumbledore killed, even if he hadn't done it himself. And it hadn't taken standing face to face with the man he was supposed to murder to make him realize how wrong that was. How much he didn't want that. Still, he hadn't gone and joined the Order of the Phoenix, hadn't asked Potter and co for forgiveness. He'd gotten himself deeper and deeper into the Dark Lord's reign and had even tried to capture Potter to make himself seem important. It had cost Crabbe his life. And in the end, he had lost everything. He had spent his youth fighting for something he'd stopped believing in along the way, with misery, guilt and fear as his only companions.

So in a way, Draco shaved his hair because he had reached a point where he could either dwell on his childishly stupid past or move on and be an adult in this new world order.

III.

They ran into each other on Diagon Alley a few weeks later. Hermione had brought her parents, freshly memory-restored, and was enjoying the hope and new energy of the rebuilding and restoring of formerly abandoned shops. Draco was on his way to check in on a brand new enterprise he had invested in, alone, with milder features and with his head held high.

It took them a while to recognize one another, but when they did, a sense of peace and even joy made its way onto both their faces. It was the first genuine smile they shared. The first of many.

Together, they stepped into a new era. Bald.


End file.
